


Il Marche

by Devilinthebox (princegrisejoie)



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princegrisejoie/pseuds/Devilinthebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Mystérieux, illisible ou tout simplement distant ? Quelque chose fascinait chez lui, peut-être était-ce ces yeux fixes, inflexibles, tantôt affables, tantôt effrayants, toujours dominants." Kristoph-Centric</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il Marche

**Author's Note:**

> Une petite character study parce que je m'ennuyais, enjoy ~

Un homme arpentait le corridor. Sa haute stature et son digne port de tête lui donnaient une allure noble, élevée, parmi les dizaines d'autres humains présents. Les bras le long du corps, le dos parfaitement droit, les épaules légèrement haussées, il paraissait sûr de lui, cet homme savait assurément où il allait. Sa peau pâle, ses lèvres délicatement dessinées, son regard franc lui donnaient l'aspect d'un homme déterminé, cette homme là savait certainement ce qu'il faisait. Il portait un costume élégant, coûteux, sans être luxueux, remarquable, sans être frappant. Discret mais attirant, il possédait indéniablement ce type de charisme si rare que l'on qualifie souvent d'aura. Mystérieux, illisible ou tout simplement distant ? Quelque chose fascinait chez lui, peut-être était-ce ces yeux fixes, inflexibles, tantôt affables, tantôt effrayants, toujours dominants. Peut-être était-ce ce pas droit, inexorable, constant ; ou cet air toujours grave, solennel, parfois auguste, majestueux, et presque blessé d'avoir paru si fier la seconde d'après. Assurément, il s'agissait d'un homme juste et honnête, mais, cet homme qui arpentait le corridor, qui était-t-il vraiment ? Etait-ce un papillon ou une araignée, la bonté travestie en méfiance ou la cruauté masquée de politesse, un piège ou un miracle ? Ce doute, cet immense prison qui enserrait chacun des cœurs présents semblait se resserrer à chaque instant, pressant les palpitants jusqu'à les écrabouiller. Cette fascination, cette aura qu'il possédait s'exerçait sur chacun des esprits, les faces palissaient, les lèvres susurraient, on jouait aux devinettes entre les flashs agressifs des appareils photos. Lui ne jouait plus, lui se taisait, et avançait. Il ne cillait pas, il ne parlait pas, il ne hurlait pas, il ne frissonnait pas, il ne paniquait pas. Ses mains tremblaient, s'emparèrent de la poignée, il sortit du tribunal.

Ses mains tremblaient, fines, agitées, elles s'agrippaient à lui, comme terrorisées. Personne ne semblait les avoir remarquées, pourtant, elles seules paraissaient en mouvement, sur ce corps si rigide. Ces alliées qu'il avait cruellement souillées, elles seules le trahissaient. Elles murmuraient, elles avouaient, elles crachaient son désespoir, sa solitude, sa peur. Ses ongles parfaits, témoins d'une obsession lancinante pour la perfection, sa cicatrice barrant, dégradant cette peau pâle, presque inhumaine, ses mains meurtrières le révélaient. L'avait-il remarqué ? Tentait-il désespérément de conserver cette façade inatteignable ? Essayait-il vainement de protéger son palais, lui, l'empereur du mensonge ? Son regard était fixe, mais pas résigné, ni même digne, ou indifférent. Il ne voyait plus rien, quand bien même ses yeux étaient ouverts. Il ne voyait rien, son regard n'était pas fixe ou déterminé, il était vague et perdu. Il avançait, oui, tout droit, sans même y réfléchir, il allait là où son instinct lui disait de se rendre, il ne pensait plus, son pas n'était pas celui d'un roi, mais celui d'un condamné à mort. Il avait peur.

Une peur enfantine, misérable, ridicule, pas l'effroi du héros ni l'angoisse du vainqueur, non, ce n'était que le frisson du coupable, la paranoïa du meurtrier qui ne regrette rien. Regrettait-il ? Peut-être. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question. Si il fallait le refaire, il le referait, naturellement, il ne devait pas regretter. Pourtant, il avait tremblé sept ans, comme un enfant, comme un repentant, comme un lâche. Il avait souffert sept longues années, hanté par ce sentiment indescriptible, pire encore que la culpabilité. Une paranoïa qui le détruisait lentement, mais sûrement. Il avait cherché à atteindre le sommet, la gloire, la reconnaissance, la réussite, toutes étaient siennes, et pourtant, il n'était pas parvenu à être véritablement heureux. Il n'avait jamais souri que de satisfaction, la joie pure et simple lui échappait. Il avait nargué le repentir, ignoré la culpabilité, mais ce qu'il s'était infligé était bien pire que ces bagatelles. Son allure ne le trahissait pas, ses mots non plus, son regard tentait en vain d'exprimer le désespoir. Rien n'aurait pu le révéler, on lui faisait confiance, on l'estimait, il était doué, professionnel, humble. Il était admiré, aimé, adulé, on le citait comme exemple de réussite, on l'invitait à toutes les soirées et conférences, la renommée lui ouvrait grand ses bras, mais l'effroi l'enserrait comme une pieuvre. Une peur idiote et risible, celle de tout perdre, celle de se dévoiler, de s'enfoncer dans la honte, mixture gluante dont il ne se déferait jamais. Si on le démasquait, toute sa vie s'écroulait, son image éclaterait en morceaux, ses rêves et ses buts n'auraient plus lieu d'être.

Et cela pourquoi ? L'affront qu'il avait fait à la justice ? L'opprobre infligé à l'honnêteté ? Le malheur qu'il avait imposé à cet homme ? Phoenix Wright, l'icône de la décadence, l'antithèse de la loi, le chaos personnifié ? Cet homme-là n'avait aucune légitimité à porter ce badge, il le lui avait ôté de juste droit, non ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait encore le faire douter ? L'approcher n'avait pas suffit à le convaincre ? Il suffisait de le voir jongler avec cartes et jetons pour en être certain. Il n'avait rien d'un avocat, il ne pourrait jamais l'être, il n'avait pas sa place dans ce monde infaillible. L'homme souriait. Phoenix Wright, le Prométhée des avocats. L'acteur qu'il était avait parfaitement bien tenu son rôle, il avait fidèlement servi les humains, et n'y avait gagné qu'une infinie souffrance. Il n'avait pas été remercié ni félicité, il avait été hué et évité. S'il regrettait une chose, c'était de ne jamais avoir eu l'occasion de lui demander ce que ça faisait, de tout perdre. Alors Wright, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être seul ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être abandonné et détruit ? Il ne lui poserait probablement jamais la question.

« Bonjour, Wright. »

Car ce n'est pas une question que l'on pose entre amis. Il prit place à l'antique table du Borsch Bowl Club, toujours la même, un peu en retrait, aux côtés du piano. Il affichait un sourire léger et satisfait, le même sourire sempiternellement mesuré et calculé. Ces soirées étaient peut être les seules où il riait, cependant. Et on ne peut pas feindre le rire éternellement, il le savait. Il devait l'admettre, parfois, il prenait plaisir à s'assoir à cette même table, à commander ce plat au nom imprononçable, et à écouter ces airs de piano impitoyables. Etait-ce la jouissance du criminel infaillible, du meurtrier sans remords qui s'amuse de sa victime décidément bien naïve ? Etait-ce le repos du coupable, du condamné, aspirant à une vie nouvelle, à un repentir qu'il ne méritait guère ? Ou était-ce le soulagement d'un homme torturé, échappant quelques instants seulement à la prison dont il est le bourreau attitré ? Un homme intelligent, cynique et rigide, qui pour une heure ou deux devenait l'avocat qu'il croyait être et qu'il ne serait jamais. Quoi de mieux, pour passer ces heures de trêve avec lui-même, que sa victime tant jalousée ? Ironie à part, n'était-ce pas là la plus triste des armistices, le plus heureux des blâmes ?

« Ne bouges pas, je vais commander »

Et celui qu'il avait détruit se dirigea vers le bar pour prendre sa commande. Lui s'installa, ôta son manteau noir, jeta un oeil au menu, frissonna, songea qu'il faisait étonnamment froid, et comme souvent lorsque qu'il se retrouvait seul, on lui susurra... « Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, habile menteur, crois-tu être le seul à t'amuser ici ? Crois-tu être le seul masqué ? Te penses-tu déjà vainqueur ? Mais, tu sais, la partie est loin d'être terminée. Il n'a pas encore joué, ton adversaire, il t'attend, car tu es trop lâche pour lui avouer, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es trop lâche pour te repentir, trop faux pour t'excuser, trop hypocrite pour regretter. Profites-tu seulement de ton méfait ? Quelle gloire en as-tu tiré ? Tu es comme cet homme qui tua et vola, et enterra l'argent qu'il avait dérobé*. Tu n'es pas un meurtrier, tu n'es pas un avocat. »

« Gavin … ça va ? »

Et lui aussi, il le sait Gavin, il sait que tu n'es qu'un homme mort, qui marche.


End file.
